This invention relates generally to educational games which are simulative of crossword puzzles and includes a scoring method associated with the game.
More particularly, the instant invention relates to a game board provided with a means for storing a plurality of tiles each having a letter of the alphabet disposed thereon, a game playing area framed by a peripheral border, a recessed central area and a plurality of raised lips intermediate the peripheral border to serve as constraints within which removeable segments of the game board are to be inserted. The segments include a relatively large central segment and a plurality of smaller equally dimensioned segments surrounding the central larger segment, each of which are adapted to be oriented in a plurality of ways. The central segment can be oriented in eight different ways as can the marginal segments. The marginal segments can also be interchanged around the periphery of the central segment, vastly increasing the number of possible configurations for the game.
Various attempts have been noted in the prior art which purport to answer the longstanding yet heretofore unfulfilled need for a game board simulative of a crossword puzzle which is both challenging and not susceptible to predictability and therefor more closely relies on the skill of the players rather than one person having become familiarized with the specific game.
The following citations reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware, insofar as these patents appear germane to the process at hand: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,282, Boyer et al, Dec. 26, 1978; 4,171,815, Sturtz, Oct. 23, 1979; 4,205,852, Wayman, Jun. 3, 1980; 4,244,580, Hoyles, Jan. 13, 1981; 4,299,578, Wayman, Nov. 10, 1981, 4,341,386, Kleva, July 27, 1982.
Sturtz teaches the use of a word forming game including the game board having three peripheral closed sides and a fourth open side adapted to receive a template defining a crossword puzzle. The template apparently denotes voids or areas not to be filled in during the course of the game.
Kleva provides a game board apparatus in which a central cruciform shaped member is adapted to have attached thereto, four game board sections each of which are placed between the conjunction of two legs forming the cross.
The patent to Hoyles provides a board game apparatus in which gridded playing areas can be removeably placed within a central game board, each of the gridded playing areas of equal dimension and adapted to be oriented such as in FIG. 3 to provide a crossword puzzle type game.
Each patent to Wayman provides a crossword system and game apparatus particularly adapted to create crossword puzzles which appears to require a knowledge of statistics for generating words into the grid and making possibility checks from a table of average preference values when assigning constant and vowel locations based on frequency rate in conjunction with word blanks.
The instant invention is patently distinguished over the known prior art even though some of these patents share a coincidental structural similarity with certain aspects of the instant invention. For example, while Boyer et al is concerned with providing a more difficult game of tic-tac-toe, applicant's invention relates more properly to crossword puzzle games which already have a requisite skill threshold that neither needs difficulty enhancement nor requires the complex methodology of Boyer et al. The instant invention is distinguished over the templates of Sturtz in that a greater flexibility is provided by the playing board of applicant which is formed from a plurality of segments of equal dimensions surrounding a central segment of greater dimension. Thus, the central segment can be oriented in any of eight possible ways as can the peripheral segments, but the peripheral segments can also be oriented in any of the recessed areas surrounding the central area for further game variety. While Kleva provides a game board apparatus having removeable playing surfaces, the means for attaching the playing surfaces is, by construction, constrained to a central segment having radiating arms which serve to support the removable playing surfaces. Applicant's invention has a plurality of upstanding lips on the playing surface within which the segments are adapted to be nested requiring a less cumbersome and costly segment orientation means and further allows greater flexibility in the deployment of the segments. Applicant's invention is further distinguished over Hoyles in that Hoyles requires a magnetic means for selecting playing pieces in a random manner and is further devoid of structural elements unique to applicant's invention upon which successful and enjoyable play is predicated. The two remaining citations diverge even further from applicant's invention.
More particularly, applicant provides an instrumentality for orienting a plurality of segments (in the preferred embodiment, 16 segments) around a central larger segment. The central larger segment can be manipulated in eight different ways (by having either side of the central segment face up, and rotating the segment so that one of four edges is on top). The marginal segments can similarly be manipulated and also can be placed in any of the sixteen recessed areas thereby defining an extremely large number of possible playing configurations. In addition, each of the segments is provided with indicia thereon denoting areas upon which letter tiles are to be placed, areas upon which letter tiles are not to be placed, and special scoring indicia to encourage word formation along selected lines including color coding. The surface which supports the peripheral and central segments includes a marginal border having a means for storage of playing tiles so that utilization of the tiles can be evidenced in a facile manner. Each of the segments is segregated from an adjacent segment by means of a lip defining areas of abutment between adjacent segments. The underside of the playing board can include a lazy susan type support so that a plurality of players can re-orient the board to face each player during one's appropriate turn. A scoring system is provided to enhance the objects of the game as will be explained hereinafter.